like a year without rain
by s.sid
Summary: "WHY..WHY DO YOU HATE ME?" SHE ASKED. "I DONT HATE YOU ,JUST DONT WANT YOU TO FALL FOR ME". HE SAID."WHY DONTYOU LET ME LOVE YOU". SHE WHISPERED. "CAUSE I DONT WANT YOU TO REGRATE MY MISTAKES". PLEASE REVIEW.
1. the biggest mistake of his life

**"Like a year without rain"**

The breeze was calming, Tyler was  
>looking at the shells he had collected<br>with his brothers : Caleb, Pogue, and  
>Ried last week. They were not his real<br>brothers but according to 'The  
>Covenent' they were. He was youngest<br>among them. He loved them but  
>sometimes envied because all of them<br>were perfect or atleast in his eyes.  
>Last Friday was his thirteenth birthday. All his<br>brothers came to Simm's menssion to  
>celebrate. But then they gone back to<br>Ipswich and he was alone watching  
>the ocean currents and thinking how<br>bore his life was. He was not perfect  
>golden boy like Caleb, nor was he<br>adventurous like Pogue. He thought  
>when he would get his powers he will<br>become as nonchalence as ried. But  
>he was still the babyboy of the<br>families. He had never attend any  
>covenent meeting'. He didn't know<br>the rules of the covenent very much,  
>all he knew was to use his powers.<br>Well there hadn't been any meeting  
>since he had turn 13. But it wasn't<br>convencing him. 

"HELP..." a shriek took him out of his  
>reverie. He looked around but no one<br>was there. So he jumped in the ocean.  
>He saw a girl about his age or younger<br>was drowning. He swam towards her  
>and ask her to hold his hand. But it<br>was too late. She had start to sink in  
>the water. He hold her by west and<br>carry her to the shore. There he  
>chaked her breath which was very<br>slow. He chaked her nerves which was  
>about to stop. He cried for help, but<br>there was nobody to hear him.  
>He look at the girl who was about to<br>die. Her wet dark brown hair were  
>appear to be black. Her skin had turn<br>blue. Then he couldn't think of  
>anything else but to help her.<br>He gathered all his power and a white  
>light ball surround them. After that he<br>didn't know what was happening. All  
>he knew was the pain, the pain<br>he had never felt before. And then he  
>lost his concience.<p>

"Please...please Tyler, baby open your  
>eyes.." Tyler heard someone crying.<br>He open his eyes and saw his mother  
>holding his hand sitting beside him<br>on his bad.

"Mom... how's she?..." he asked.

"Very well son! Who was you thiking  
>you were. Do you even have any idea<br>what you have done...Or were planing  
>a suiside. I can't blieve you can be<br>that insane." His dad shouted. This  
>was something he forgot about.<p>

"You won't feel it now, you'll know  
>wnen you'll turn 18..." Tyler can hear<br>the pain in his father's voice. And now  
>he knew he's gonna regrate whatever<br>he has done.

"We are going back to Ipswich." With  
>this Joseph Simms left the room.<p> 


	2. the resemblance

**"Five years later"**

It was 6:30 in the morning. Tyler knew  
>there's still half hour for school to<br>start. But he also knew that Ried  
>wouldn't be up by now. Especially<br>after the late night party at Dells.  
>Which means that he had to go and<br>drag him to school.

He was waiting for Ried at the road in  
>front of his house. Just watching<br>surroundings. He thought about the  
>powers he had nearly lost five<br>years before. All his brothers can use  
>but he couldnt use like that. His<br>powers has became very weak after  
>that event. That without his brothers<br>support he could not do anything  
>with his powers.<br>And all of it was so frustating that he  
>want to get away from that. He just<br>wanted to use. There was only 45 days  
>remain in his ascesention. But he<br>couldn't do anything it. In frustation  
>he hit the car with his fist. And<br>suddenly a strong blow of wind came  
>and all the trees near the road fell, he heard sound of rocks sliding.<br>He was so shoked what he had done,  
>that he didn't notice when Ried got<br>into the car.

"Tyler what just happened? ... is Caleb  
>or Pogue here? ..."<p>

"Uh...what? No why?"

"I felt someone using and its looking  
>like a cyclone has came infront my<br>home so I just thought..."

"It was me." Tyler could not believe  
>his own words.<p>

"What? ... oh I think you forgot to  
>sleep at night". Ried said and start to<br>laugh but when he saw the look on  
>Tyler's face he stop to laugh.<p>

"Are you sure it was you? I mean its  
>been so long. We can talk to Caleb and<br>Pogue if you want me to..."

"No I...I don't think I want to."

"You know they would have feel it.  
>You can not hide it from them." Ried<br>wait for his anwer but when kept  
>mute Ried said "I don't know Tyler<br>what's it with you but you can not  
>hide it from us forever and you<br>know that."  
>Tyler never told his brothers the truth<br>about his powers. His father tell them  
>that he had some kind of<br>seriouos disease although no one of  
>them was convinced but they didn't<br>ask. And at that time his brothers  
>were too young to feel his powers<br>from that far.  
>Tyler parked the hummer in the<br>school parking lot and find Caleb and  
>Pogue waiting for them.<p>

"Hey guys so finally you're up" Pogue  
>greet them with boyish handshake.<p>

"I think we should talk." Said Caleb  
>looking towards Ried.<p>

"Hey! This time it wasn't me, it was  
>babyboy" said Ried said in a ' hands<br>up' way then pointing towards Tyler.

"Yes, it was me who used." Said Tyler.

"Stop this Tyler you can not take all  
>his blames on yourself. Especially not<br>THIS one. So please just don't." Said  
>Caleb with frustration.<p>

" I'm not leing but its true. I don't  
>know how but it is." Tyler said and<br>Caleb can see the seriousness on his  
>face and he knew that Tyler would<br>never lie to him. He may keep backing  
>up, for Ried, hide truth but never<br>directly lie to any of his brothers.  
>"If it's so then I think we would like to<br>see. And help you go with this. After  
>all we all have ascended so I think we<br>can atleast tell you how to cope with  
>it." Pogue said calming the heated<br>atmosphere between his brothers.

"But could it happen after so long? I  
>mean we all know that his powers are<br>too weak to do anything like this." Ried  
>asked suddenly.<p>

" I don't know anything. I'm just  
>happy or ...I don't know." Tyler said.<p>

"May be it is because you are very  
>near to your ascending. We'll find<br>out babyboy its alright." Caleb said  
>patting his shoulder.<p>

"I don't think we  
>want to be late for the class on first<br>day of school." With that they all run  
>for the class.<p>

"Hey! Guys you alright?" A blond petite  
>girl asked moving towards them. "You<br>look so worried." She said to Caleb.

"We are ok Sarah. There is nothing to  
>worry about. How was your<br>vacations?" Caleb asked hugging his  
>girlfriend.<p>

"It was so fun. And I miss you a little.  
>Its just i am a little tired, me and<br>Kate gonna have a new room mate.  
>But otherwise everything is alright."<br>She told them.

"New roomy. ..means new girl..is she  
>hot?" Ried asked smirking.<p>

"I don't know Ried. I haven't yet meet  
>her." She said rolling her eyes.<p>

" everybody take your seat."  
>Announce the teacher entering in the<br>class. But everyone was talking about  
>the party at Dells. Tyler look around<br>the class, Ried was sleeping, Sarah  
>was saying somthing to Caleb and was<br>giggling, Pogue was reading a  
>magazene hidden in his book. In<br>short class was boring.

" may I come in professir." A girl asked from  
>the gate. Tyler can not see her and<br>did not care.  
>"You are late miss.."<p>

"Miss Gabriella Boswarth. And this  
>is my first day at school. And I am late<br>because when I was coming to school  
>the highway was blocked because of<br>the landslide so I had to take the long  
>way..." she said which made Tyler<br>realise what he has done he thought  
>it just cause some trees to fall.<p>

"Come in Miss Bosworth. And sit  
>besides miss Saluvian." The girl had<br>dark brown hair and dark gray, nearly black eyes  
>with her pale skin the combination<br>make her beauty more classic. She  
>came inside and sat by a red haed.<p>

"She's HOT guys"said Ried

.  
>"Beauty..." Pogue said.<p>

"Pretty huh? Sarah remind to tell  
>Kate."on Caleb's saying that the whole<br>group burst into laughter. ( Kate  
>Tunney: Pogue's girlfriend).everybody<br>was laughing but Tyler could not take  
>his eyes of the new girl. He could not<br>remember where, but he had seen the  
>girl before.<p>

"Hey! Babyboy back off, you can not  
>get her like this." Tyler tunrned to face<br>Ried who was looking at him with a  
>knowing look. "If you like a girl, like<br>her you need guts. And this is what  
>you do not have so, leave her to me."<p>

Tyler rolled his eyes and look back  
>into his book. But he can't stop<br>wondering about the girl. 'Who is  
>she? She can not be<em><strong>her<strong>_**.**..' he  
>thought.<p>

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know it was not  
>about my oc too much next chapter<br>will be from Gabriella's pov. Thankyou  
>AND PEASE REVIEW.<p> 


	3. the horrable dreams

**chapter three**

It was Gabriella's first day at the  
>school. And she could not focus on<br>the lecture, partially because of the  
>sudden landslide and partially<br>because the class was very bore.  
>She turned back and found a blue eye<br>brunette boy looking her way. But as  
>she saw him he look away. She found<br>it a little awkward that it makes her  
>disappoint. She didn't know why<br>niether she wanted to know after all it  
>was her first day at school she did not<br>want to get involved in anything.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gabriella was looking for her dorm  
>but there was so much crowd that she<br>can't even see the dorm no. 'Cause  
>she had forget her glasses, while<br>docter has told her that she do not  
>need them anymore but she was still<br>uncomfirtable. She came out of her  
>thoughts when someone hit her from<br>behind and due to which she fell on  
>the ground.<br>"Urrrh... can't you see someone's  
>standing..." before she could say<br>anything else a big hand grab her  
>mouth.<p>

"Shh... don't talk. Late her go then i'll  
>leave you." A manly voice said in her<br>ear while the boy's one hand was  
>holding her from waste and other was<br>still on her mouth making her unable  
>to move. She look at a blonde girl<br>looking for some guy named Ried.  
>When she finally gone away from their<br>sight the hands left her. As soon as  
>the boy left her she turned around to slap the boy but he<br>cought her hand in a death grip that  
>she can't even feel her fingers.<br>"Leave me you idiot" she pulled her  
>hand out off his grip.<p>

"You must be the new girl. Hi I am  
>Ried Garvin." He said as he didn't<br>listen what she just said.

"Who was that girl and why were you  
>hiding from her. Are you...?" She<br>remember from his pale blue eyes and  
>blond hair that he was in the class<br>sittingg beside _THAT_ brunette.

"Am I what?" He asked.

"Umm..nothing I was just thinking if  
>you can help me find my dorm. " she<br>asked leaving the uncomfirtable topic. 

"Ofcourse but first you have to tell me  
>your name and your dorm no." He<br>said smirking.

"Oh I'm Gabriella Boswarth. And the  
>dorm number is 325."she said.<p>

"Oh so you are the new roomy I told  
>guys that the girl's gonna be hot."he<br>said. She looked him with confusion.  
>Looking at her answered her unasked<br>question

"oh you are going to share  
>room with Sarah and Kate. And they<br>knew you're gonna come. Just that we  
>were talking about it."<br>She open the door of her dorm.

"Hey  
>I hope we will meet at nicky's tonight?"<br>He look her with expectation.  
>She smiled and said<p>

"thanks Ried but  
>I'm sorry I can not go anywhere I'm<br>too tired to even attand the classes."

"You don't even know what is Nicky's  
>if you are new."he said<p>

"I know Ried but it sounds like a place  
>where you get a little crazy when a<br>guy like you ask someone out. Isn't  
>it."she said and this time she had<br>smirk on her lips.

"Ok so you're smart one. Ok then see  
>you tommorow in class. Good bye."<p>

"Good bye. Ried"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Hey so you are the new girl. Hi I am  
>Sarah."<p>

" I know, I'm Gabriella and you must  
>be Kate." She said looking at the<br>mocha coloured girl.  
>"Wow, how do you know our names?"<br>Asked Sarah.

"Oh Ried told me. I think you guys are  
>friends?" Gabriella said.<p>

"Ofcource we are. And should have  
>known that you have met him. Its ok<br>no girl can resist him untill he wants  
>you to." Said Kate<p>

"What do you mean, it isn't like that, I  
>don't even know him anyhow. And<br>anyways I'm not that kind of girl who  
>falls for every guy she sees."she said in<br>an angry voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to humiliate  
>you. I was just trying to alert you that<br>he is the playboy of the school."said  
>Kate.<p>

"Well are you going to come with us to  
>Nicky's?"asked Sarah.<p>

"I'm sorry but I can't come with you  
>I'm too tired that all I want is a good<br>night sleep." Gabriella answered her  
>with a yawn.<p>

"Ok then we gorra go. Have good  
>night."they said and walk out of the<br>room.

,‚‚,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

It was so dark Gabriella could not see  
>anything. When she move forward in<br>the fullmoon light she saw that she  
>was in a destroyed menssion. There<br>was no one. Then suddenly she heard  
>someone's cries. She follwed the cries<br>that was coming from the garden she  
>saw there was a pond in the midle of<br>the garden. In the moon ligtht its  
>beauty was overwhelming. She could<br>not take her eyes off it.

"Urrrgh..." a cry from the other side of  
>the pond took her attention. She look<br>over there, there was a boy on his  
>knees, his head hanging foward, he<br>was breathing fast. From her place  
>she could not see his face. So she<br>went to his side of the pond.  
>She sat next to him. And put a hand<br>on his shoulder, and tried to turn his  
>head so she can look at him and ask<br>him what happened to him. Before  
>she can see his face the clouds move<br>over the moon and suddenly it was so  
>dark that she cant see anything accept<br>the outline of his face.  
>And then the boy starts to shriek again<br>like a crazy elephant. She can't help  
>but ran away from him as fast as she<br>can. Suddenly the cries siezed and the  
>moon came out from behind the<br>clouds. She look back at the other side  
>of the pond. The boy's body was<br>completely wet with the blood which  
>made her freeze. Then suddenly he<br>opened his blue eyes which have  
>became bloodshot because of the<br>pain and said. "You will repay...what  
>you did...to me..." before he can<br>complete his sentance, a dagger hit him  
>in the chest and all the blood came<br>over her face which made her sceam  
>of fear.<br>She woke up from that nightmare, her body was  
>soaking wet with sweet, her heart<br>beats fast, she was breathing fast.  
>Caughting her breath, she look at the<br>cloack saying 1:00 in the morning. She  
>looked around and find that her<br>roommates were still at the party. To  
>make herself easy and get some air to think clearly she walked out of<br>the room.  
>But the scene outside, in the garden<br>caught her breath. There was a boy  
>on his knees was looking like he was<br>in pain. She move forward to have a  
>better view, but as the boy look at her<br>she stepped back. He had those eyes.  
>'Oh my god'.<br>She ran back to her dorm and lock the  
>door. But she can't stop thinking<br>about the boy. He was  
>t he guy in the class looking-no staring<br>her.' Who was he? Does he have  
>anything to do with those nightmare?'<br>She could not sleep untill she would  
>know. So she get out of her bad and<br>went to the garden. She collect all her  
>courage to ask the boy.<p>

"Are you ok?"  
>The boy look at her, she can see the<br>pain in his eyes. They were the deepest  
>eyes she ever had seen.<p>

"Yes I'm... I'm  
>ok" he said. And leaned on the grass<br>on his back. He covered his eyes with  
>one hand and said<p>

"I'm sorry if I  
>disturbed you. I didn't mean to." She<br>saw he still kept his another hand on  
>his chest.<br>She couldn't help but ask.

"Is there  
>any problem with your chest. I mean,<br>is it acking?" She asked with hesitation.

"Oh yes, I mean no its alright and I'm  
>ok." He said removing his hand from<br>his eyes. "You are the new girl. I  
>thought every student would be at<br>Nicky's" he said while sitting.

"Yeah Sarah and Kate asked me to go  
>but I was too tired to go anywhere.<br>Well, I'm Gabriella...You?"she didn't  
>know why was she so nervous to ask<br>him anything, she has always been a  
>confident girl. Because of the dream<br>or because she felt something  
>different for this boy. 'No it was<br>because of the dream' she tried to  
>convince herself.<p>

"I'm Tyler."he said while his blue eyes  
>searching her grey. Then sunddenly<br>he sqeezed his eyes and panic ran  
>through all over his body. He grab his<br>chest.  
>"Tyler ...tyler, what happened? T..tell<br>me." She said stamering.

"Go... just go I'm alright ...I said go."  
>He shouted. But she didn't even move she<br>didn't know why but she couldn't leave him  
>like this. So she moved forward and<br>cupped his face between her small  
>hands and look him right into eyes.<p>

"I'm not going anywhere. Do you  
>understand?" At this he stoped fighting and<br>tell her

"My chest is... aching... badly"  
>between shallow breaths. "I ..have<br>to...go to my...urrrgh... dorm"he said.

Ok guys here you go with chapter3. So  
>what do you think should happen<br>please read and review.


	4. note

Ok guys I don't think that anyone likes my story. So I think I should just stop writing. Becouse I'm not getting any review, not a single review. Any kind of reviews are eccepted. If you have any idea what I should do with the story next, if you are having any cofusion, or you don't like anything about the story just tell me. 


	5. Destiny

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''Tyler''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
>"<p>

What do you think would have  
>happen last night?" Tyler heard a<br>authorative voice and knew who  
>would be the owner of it. He tried<br>hard to open his. Slowly he succeed  
>to at least open them but could not<br>see anything.

"Tyler? Tyler! You alright?" He heard  
>Pogue asking, he turn to look at him,<br>find that he was in his dorm with his  
>brothers.<p>

"I'm ok...I don't know what actually  
>happened to me last night. May be its<br>because there's only one month left in  
>my 18th birthday? "Tyler said praying<br>that they won't ask another question.  
>But he knew they didn't believe a<br>single word he say.

"Tyler I know some uncertain things  
>happens before ascention but its<br>always been different with you. And  
>our power can distract us, scare us<br>but they can not hurt us." Caleb said. 

"Look I'm just fine may be it is  
>because my powers were weak ..."<br>tyler said but Pogue said something  
>that he was avoiding for five years.<p>

"and talking about your powers I  
>don't think you have tell us the truth<br>for it being this way." Pogue said.

"I have tell you thousands of time it  
>was just because ..."tyler tried to<br>convince them with the story his  
>father made about serious disease.<p>

"  
>Please Tyler! You better not be<br>expecting us to beleave that crap."  
>Caleb said.<p>

"Guy I think we should just leave him  
>for once. He really have has<br>enough of your remand." Ried said  
>holding door knob.<p>

" babyboy I don't  
>think you really need to hear them<br>anymore"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''"""

"Tyler?" Tyler heard someone calling  
>him when he put his books in the<br>loker. He slam the loker and turn to find someone whome he never  
>wish to see again. Not like he hate her<br>but he hate the way he feel around  
>her like she is surrounded with some<br>overhelming power.

"Uu..hi Gabriella. How are you? I  
>mean thankyou for helping me to take<br>me to my dorm." He said with a smile.

"Its ok I just want to ask if you are  
>alright?" She asked but her eyes never<br>left his as the were looking for  
>something. And what it could be he<br>didn't know or didn't want to know.

"Hey are guys really do not want to  
>attend the class? I think if you're done<br>we can go inside." Said Ried pushing  
>Tyler with him into the class. <p>

They took their regular seat at the last  
>bench of the class. "So you gonna tell<br>me what happend last night?" When  
>Tyler didn't say anything he<br>continued." Ok you still don't want to  
>talk about it. But atleast you can tell<br>what it was with the new girl?" He  
>asked with a smirk.<p>

"There's nothing with Gabriella. She  
>just helped me to get to my dorm. I<br>don't even know her." Ty replied in  
>frustaion. Why do they have ask<br>everything. Even Ried was questioning  
>him, who always know when he didn't<br>want to answer.

"I didn't say that you know her? Why  
>do you act so weird lately?"Ried said<br>with suspition.

"Mr. Garvin do you hear what I  
>said?"asked professer.<p>

"No Ma'am." said Ried.

"I was saying that you will be doing  
>your project with Ms. Boswarth.<br>Understand" said professer.

"Yes ma'am." Ried said and turned to  
>give gabriella a smile. But Tyler can<br>see that she did not return the  
>gesture but look at him with-what<br>disappointment. Before he could think,  
>he felt a sudden wave of power. He<br>grap the banch so tight that his  
>knuckles became white.<p>

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Hey! Tyler where are you going? And..  
>and what happened in the class?"<br>Ried asked chasing Tyler. 

"I'm going home. I have to talk to  
>Dad." Tyler said starting his car.<p>

"But ,,,,,,"before Ried could ask  
>another question he left fot his home. <p>

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Mom where's Dad?" Tyler asked as  
>he burst into his home.<p>

"No he's not home yet he had a meeting he  
>will return after three days. What happened<br>you're looking so pale are you  
>alright?"his mother ask with concirn.<p>

"Yeah Mom...uu..so, what's my special  
>treat to come home that early?" He<br>asked with fake smile.

"Everything will be alright. You can't  
>hide it Tyler I'm your mother. I want<br>to see my son happy like all others of  
>your age. But whatever your Dad say<br>you have the purest heart ever, you  
>saved a life. I'm proud of you son."<br>She gave him a hug. Tyler could not see her face  
>yet he could tell she was crying.<br>It's all because of one stupid deed  
>that his family was not like all others.<br>He always want to be with his Mom  
>like she had always been with him,<br>but his fate had some different plan.  
>Suddenly his cell phone rang.<p>

"Hello  
>Ried!"<p>

"Hey! You're alright? I was just  
>wondering what happend with you in<br>the class." Ried asked from the other  
>side.<p>

"I'm alright, it was just a..a..you  
>know ..uum power attack? I think." He<br>said trying to make it funny.

"Ok well I think this time I will prepare  
>my project tonight." He said.<p>

"Well what did happen that make  
>you do such a forbidden thing?" Ty<br>jocked.

"Nothing new its just that Gabriella will  
>be there to complete it with me." Tyler<br>never want to accept but this  
>information gave him a shock.<p>

"Nonsence she's not your kinda  
>girl."with this he turned off his cell.<p>

"Mom I need rest I'm going upstairs." 

Tyler was standing in a destroyed  
>mension. There was no light axcept<br>the light coming from moon. He saw  
>there a girl whose hands were<br>bounded to the tree and she was  
>unconcious.<br>"Hey who did this to you? Can I help  
>you?"<p>

_"This time you can not help her. One  
>must die."<span>_____Tyler hear an ice cold voice  
>which send chill to his spine.<p>

"W..why she has to die...its not her  
>fault." Tyler said while looking around<br>searching for the source of the voice.  
>But suddenly he heard a shriek he<br>turn and find that it was comming  
>from the girl and her hands and legs<br>were bleeding. And the more she cries the  
>more blood runs out of her body.<br>And as the bleeding increases Tyler  
>felt the sharp pain increasing in his<br>chest. He torn up his shirt and find  
>there written<strong> "ONE WHO PLAYS<br>AGAINST FATE MUST LOST HIS SOLE" **  
>with his own blood and it was cut into<br>his skin. He felt an overhelming pain.  
>He opened his eyes and found he was<br>still in his house safe. But he was still  
>sweeting. He knew that his Dad wasn't<br>at home and he had to talk about it to  
>someone-ofcource not Mom, she will<br>become so tence.

_'Now its time tell  
>fiends. I will go to Ried first, he won't<br>get angry no matter whatever  
>happen.<em>' He thoght and left for  
>his dorm without telling his mother.<p>

AUTHORS NOTE : Ok guys here you go  
>with 4th chapter. What do you think<br>should happen next. Well I have  
>written 5th chapter also I will upload<br>it tomorrow or day after within this  
>week. Thanks. For reading, now c'mon<br>c'mon c'mon review please.


	6. Destiny 2

""""""""""""""""""""""""Gabriella"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

She didn't understand what happened to Tyler. He rushed out of class so fast. She wanted to ask what happened but he left before she can reach him. But she saw Ried standing there. 

"Hey! what happened to him. He just left like..." before she could ask Ried cut her. 

"Its nothing he just had to go home. You know family emergency. Well you know you are the luckiest of the school today. They're all jelous of you thank me." he said. 

"O ya and that's because I'm your partner for physics project? You know I think I'm the most unlucky student 'cause I don't think you even the topic of the project."she said jocking. 

"Ok if it is so then meet me at my dorm this evening and you'll find yourself wrong." He said folding his hand on chest. 

"Is it the new idea to take a girl into your bad?" 

"Believe me you're not my type." 

"Good bye" 

"Good bye"

"""""""""""""""""""""""***********"""""""""""""""""

"Wow tonight I'm going on a whole night date with I'm so excited, I just can't tell you." Kate said while jumping on the bad. 

"Oh I too have to go to home my grany's a little ill." Said Sarah while packing. 

"Oh no it means I'll be there alone again at night." she remember the last night incident. She would never accept if she wouldn't remember the last night dream that she was affread. 

"I heard about last night, I wish tyler would be ok I don't know what's his problem, they say he had some disease. We are sorry but we have to go" said Sarah to gabriella. 

"No its ok I'll be alright. What kind of disease?" She doubted that there could be a disease as fatal as she saw last night. 

"I don't know he never talk too much. He's always been the reserve one. so its so hardto get any answer from him. And Caleb always change the topic whenever I ask about him, may be it hurts him talking about it. But I see tyler is acting so weird lately. Don't you Kate?" Sarah said. 

"Yes! Yesterday when Pogue came out of Ty's dorm, he was looking so tense." Kate said. Gabriella can't help herself but wanted to know what was the reason behind all that. And she knew only one person can help her in this case-Ried.

Gabriella knock the gate of Ried's dorm wishing that Tyler wouldn't be there otherwise she can't get the information about him. 

"Who's this?" Ried open the door with an annoyed voice. But when Gabriella saw that he was shirtless showing off his perfect musculer chest it bring a slight blush on her face but she hide it by turning around give him some time to put a shirt on. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't meant to..." but before she could appologise Ried cut her. 

"Like what you saw?" He asked with rising one eyebrow. This it annoyed her, 'how could someone always think about one thing,' she turn to look direct into his pale blue eyes. 

"No,I come here to complete my assignment with which you'll help me. And atleast put something."she said in a teacher-like voice.

he put shirt on.

"So you're sure you came to MY DORM at this time of night just to complete a project? And weather you accept or not I can say you have never seen some like me or not a single guy in this situation."He came closer to and said with a smirk on his face, bit she made a safe distance between them. 

"Ofcource I'm not that kind of girl. And I'm proud of it." She would never let anyone think that she's like those girls who chase boys. Cause she wasn't like that she really was proud of herself.

"And if you're done with your modelling, I think we can start working on our project." She said while sitting on a chair near a table where all the books were spread like crap. 

"Ofcource, ok let's see how I can help you." Ried said while on another chair. 

AFTER 45 minutes:

"Ried you haven't help me for even once atleast you can try." She said for fifth time in 45 minutes. 

"Sorry but this is one of the side effects of being my partner-you have to do all the work on your own." Ried said while listening songs from his ipod. Ok this time to ask questions. 

"Ried! Where's Tyler?" She asked trying not to look curious. 

"He's at his home. Tonight he'll stay over there" he said. 

"What happend to him in the class...Ried...does have some big disease?" This time she can see on Ried's face for forst time, there was pain. She can't believe there can be something so painful that it make Ried serious, she always thoght he was senseless playboy but care about his friends. But before he can answer his cell phone rang. 

"Sorry I have to go." 

"But where are you going? You should be working with me?" 

"I know it hurts you to stay away from me, I have to go Serena is waiting for me."he said jockingly. 

"She's your new girlfriend?" 

"I never believe in relationship." He said 

"And I thought I judge you wrong."she murmered. 

"You said something?" He asked. 

"No nothing, good night."she said and he went out of the dorm.

Being alone in night again remind her of the dreams. So she made herself bussy in work, yet she didn't dare to go back to her dorm.

She didn't realise she was so tired when she put her head on the table and fell asleep. 

"_ONE WHO PLAY AGAINST FATE MUST LOOSE HIS SoLE_" she heard a cold whisper. She open her eyes and this time clearly hear the ice cold voice. She look around and saw on the window written "ONE WHO PLAYS WITH MUST LOOSE HIS SOLE" with blood. She shrieked with all her power. And suddenly the door open. She turned and found Tyler standing there. He came to her as soon as possible. 

"What happened? You alright? Who did this? Are you hurt?" He asked so many question in single breath. But she couldn't do anything else just cry. So he pull her into a tight hug. He can feel she was still trembling. 

"Its ok, its ok I'm here, now tell me what happend?" He said in a soothing voice. She couldn't say anything, so she just poin towards the window, but there was nothing, it was clean. 

"There was...written something on...on the window. I..I..promise I saw that." She said between sobs. On her saying she felt Tyler become tensed. She lift her head from his chest to look into his eyes, but he turned away his face.

"Its nothing. I think you had just a bad dream." He said but never look her in the eyes. 

"No it was not just a dream. I don't know what's happening with me since I came here. I think I'm getting crazy." She said getting out of his embrace. She turned her back towards him, she won't let anyone think that she's weak. If he do not believe her she won't cry and make a scene. She wipe her tears and turn with a smile on her face. She collect her books and said- 

"I think I should go back to my dorm. Good night" before she could turn the door knobe a big hand hold her hand she turn and look at Tyler. 

"I think you shouldn't go to your dorm. Its too late. You should stay here, if you're not comfirtable I can sleep at home." He said still holding her hand in a soft grip like if he would put a little force she may breack. On seeing this concirn in his eyes she couldn't help but smile. And she was still afread of what she just saw, yet she didn't show that. and it was a good offer if she really want to stay away  
>from those nightmares. <p>

"There's no need to go, I'm ok but you have to help me to complete my project." She said jockingly. 

"I think its Ried's place. And where is he? He must be here with you." He asked. 

"I made him do his homework, so he just ran." She answered laughing. And start to work on her project. Tyler went his bad. She didn't look at Tyler but still can fell his eyes on her back. 

"It never happend to you before. Are you sure?" He asked. She turn around to find he was lying on his bad hands folding under his head, looking out the window at the moon. She never any could have such a impression on her. She always thought she's not ready for it. 

"No it never happend before." She answered. 

"You're lucky." 

"What? " 

"Nothing, I was just thinkinking about something else." He said lookin at her. She find his eyes so deep. Stop it she slaped herself mentally. 

"Why are you so quite? I heard about...about your health. What's that disease? Is it...incurable?" She asked hesitantly. Trying not to hurt his feelings. But he surprised her with a low laugh and shook his head. 

"Who told you about that?" He asked and came to sit on the other chair next to her. Which made her a little uncomfirtable. 

"Ried" she answered. But again he laugh, she turn to look at him. "What's so funny now?" She asked in an annoyed voice. 

"Its just ...nothing. I..I was a fool to expect you to remember." He said while hiding his face with his hands like a tired oldman. 

"What I should remember? What are you saing I don't understand" she asked with frustration.

"You always talk like we had a past. What it is? Why...why should I know you? Tell me,tell me." She said when he didn't answer her question. But he left the chair and sat on his bad. 

"Its nothing I was saying...yes its an incurable disease. And when you know me just for one day how could you know about it. Just that." He said. 

Its not she believed him completely, but it was true she knew him just for one day. So she didn't argue further. 

She didn't know when she felt asleep on the chair. She felt two strong arms lifting her and put her to the bad and cover her with the blancket. She heard the foot steps going away from her then stop. But the sleep very comfirtable without any nightmare. 

AUTHORS NOTE: _This was chap5. I hope you'll like it. And don't forget to comment. I will upload whenever I get comments. Thanks for reading. REVIEW PLEEEEEASE_.


	7. uncontrollable powers

AUTHORS NOTE: Ok guys, again sorry for delay. And please review to let me know if I'm doing it well or not.

""""""""""""""""""""""""Tyler"""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
>It was hard for him to answer her question. How could he explain everything to her without telling her about the covenant. He can't beleave she didn't remember anything. She looks happy with her life, he can not take it away from her. So he made his mind he will never tell her, she will return to her life after school and he will...well, he didn't know what will he do.<p>

He kept tossing and turning on his bad due to lack of sleep, its been always restless whenever she's around he just can't bear all the overwhelming powers he feels rising inside him, whenever she is around. He turn and find that Gabriella was sleeping on the chair her head was down on her book. He carried her to Ried's bad and cover her with the blanket. She was looking so content and beautiful in her sleep. Her dark brown hair were spread on her rosy-cream chicks in the moon light making her look so beautitifully innocent. If he could just tell her ... 'Stop that Tyler. Don't forget your promise to yourself'. He slaped himself mentally. And walked out off the room because he could not bear his powers anymore, he had to use. He had to get away from from school, far away from HER.

Tyler open his eyes and looked around to find that he was in a destroyed forest. Then he remember it was him who put it to fire, he need to release all the power boiling into him. The sun hasn't rise then but it was about dawn. He suddenly get up to go back to his dorm.

But today he have to go to his home to ask his dad what is happening to him, why after five long year he got his powers back, the powers that he can not controll. Whenever she's around...

He open the door and find that Gabriella was still sleeping on Ried's bad, which means Ried was still out with any random girl. He didn't want to disturb her sleep, so he slowly walk towards the bathroom.

"Tyler?" He heard Gabriella's sleepy voice.

"Hey! Morning."

"Good morning."she greet him then open her eyes in shock. "Oh no its morning I should get going to my dorm otherwise people think we have done something." She jocked while collecting her books. "Where have you been. Its seems like you were sleeping in a street or in dust somwhere?"she asked as she look at him, observing his attire, he can see the suspicion in her eyes.

"No I was just jogging and fell and..."

"You were jogging in your night dress?" She asked with suspicion. He wanted to tell her everything, but he has to forget her.

"I have to take shower. So..." he didn't want push her but he can't let her come in his life, so he just turn away and lock the bathroom door.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Gabriella::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gabriella thought she can never understand this misterious guy. 'Well it doesn't matters to me' she thought. She turned around to find Ried on the doorway. "You're still here. I'm suspicious." He jokingly said.

"You don't need to be suspicious, we haven't done anything wrong. But I'm going to ask to change my partner because you're useless in this field."with this she left him staring on the door. She didn't know if she was angry because of his stupid question or it was because of Tyler's behaviour towards her this morning.

Two days have been to that incidence Gabriella hadn't seen Tyler since then. She even left the assignment to complete when time will come, may here she can't "an always been good girl"

"Hey Gabby! Are you comming with us on Saturday to Nicky's." Kate ask during the class.

"I think I would love to." She said as finishing her work and smile at Kate.

When the bell rang they walk to canteen.  
>"Then tell me how's your project is going. I heard that you were at Ried's dorm that night. I hope you'd have complete the assignment with extra credit." Sarah said with teasing smile.<p>

"There is nothing btween me and Ried. Actually he left me to complete that assingnment alone." She told them.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT." She heard someone shouting. They ran to the canteen and found Ried and Tyler glaring on a curly light brown haired boy who was with two ugly looking boys.

"Oh no they are fighting again. I think I should go, tell Caleb." Sarah said and went to Caleb.

"Who are they?" She asked to Kate.

"He's Aron, he and Ried blame each other even if a butterfly sit on their shoulder just to make a fight." Kate told her.

"Oh really isn't it true what everyone is saying that you two had a threesome that night with the new girl..." he said looking at Gabriella. As soon realisation hit her she just wanted to slap him on his face in front of everyone. Before she could react Tyler punched him in face and he hit the wall, all the gasped on this action. But she thought that she saw something different in his eyes, like they were dark with anger or something else...

But she came back to her sence when she heard someone shouting. "STOP...stop Tyler " Ried said trying to stop him but he didn't even move. It was Gabriella's first month at school and the last thing she want was a fight for her.

So she ran over there and tried to pull Tyler away to make him lose the death grip he had on Aron's neck. "Tyler stop it."

And to her surprise he DID leave Aron and turn around to look at her and she saw was far horrable than thefight itself. He was glaring at her and his eyes were red with anger. She wanted to tell him it was ok, it doesn't matter what other thinks. Well it wasn't true but she doesn't want another drama, but what he said make her forget all the concern she had for him.

He hold her by arms and shook her looking her directly in the eyes. "Why..why don't you just leave me alone. I was alright with my life before but you made it a hell for me." His voice was shaking with anger, it was as low that only she could hear yet it make he feel chill in her spine. With this he left the canteen with wind speed.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for taking so long to update. I can't say when I'll update next chapter but I asure you that will be interesting. I know what I have write but I'm very lazy, so pardon me and enjoy the chapter. AND THANKS FOR READING. I LOVE YOU ALL.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 7

""""""""""""TYLER""""""""""""" 

Tyler didn't want to do what he just happened to did, he could never believe he would use infront of whole school. He knew he again have to hear a lecture from his Dad and Caleb also. But he couldn't help himself. It felt like his power was controlling him. 

He got into his house and find that his father has came back from his bussiness trip.

"Hey son how are you. I didn't expect to see you that soon." His Dad said with a smile while giving him a fatherly hug. But when saw expression on Tyler's face he asked. "What happened when I was out. " 

"Dad we need to talk." Tyler said in argency. 

?

Tyler told his father the whole story, what is happening with his powers, about Gabriella everything.

"I don't understand Dad why can't I controll my powers whenever she comes around?" He asked with frustation. He hid his face in his hands."I talked to her so badly that won't talk even to my enemies. I just get out of my character." 

"You said you saw her in a nightmare, saying something about fate? " his dad asked. He noded.  
>"I afraid but I think she also have to suffer the consequences of it." His father said.<p>

"This can't be happening its all my fault. She doesn't even remember anything...AND she's not a member of the covanent, dad." Tyler said.

"I know but you pull her in this mess. She had completed her breath, but you had to go against law of nature. Now you will have it from them."mr. Simms answered when Tyler didn't look at him, he kept looking on carpet, or show any emotion, his father put a hand on his shoulder to comfirt him. "And you don't need to be so tense son. We will solve all your problems I just need to read a little in books." With his father got up from his chair and move towards the door.

"Dad what will be my punishment?" When his dad didn't answer he finally look up at his dad and when he didn't get anwer, he asked again. "We have read all books a thousand times there dad, it wouldn't change anything. I think I'm ready to face my fate." With he stand to go back to school. 

"You can never be ready for it, you can't lose now, after trying for so long." His dad said.

"Do I have another choise?" Tyler asked and he knew the answer himself, so he didn't wait for the answer. "You know what, I just want to live my life of a teenager. And I think I shouldn't be mourning on my circumstances, I finally have got powers and I should be happy cause I've been waiting for it forever." He shouted and went direct to his car not waiting for his father's answer. All he want to do was to live like a normal teen.

""""""""""""""""""""Gabriella""""""""""""""""""""" 

Gabriella made her mind if he really don't want it then she will never talk to him again. She was just trying to help him and he want to be some Edward Cullen then he can go to hell. She doesn't care. She turn around and see that Aron was still on ground holding his neck in his hands and coughfing. That made her lips curl in a smirk, and when she remember what just happened, she felt guilty for thinking that way about him. But he sometimes act like he really cares about her but in seconds he look at her like he can't bear her. But it doesn't change the fact that she won't talk to him again couse she had enough dignity.

"Hey Gabby are you alright?" Kate asked her coming behind her. "What he just said, its looking like he's really angry." When Gabriella turn to look at her she saw a little fear in her eyes.

"I'm fine Kate. But what happened to you." Gabriella said wishing she won't ask again what Tyler just said.  
>Before Kate could answer Sarah came to them and said<p>

"girls I think we should get going, the class would be started." Kate said something in her ear and she also had the same expression of fear on her face. But they didn't tell her anything on her asking.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

On next day in class Tyler kept shooting glance towards her but she didn't care. Finally when there class ended she packed her bag as she look around there was no one left except her. So she just turn around and bump into someone when she bent her head to look at the person she find _those _blue eyes and turned back without a word.  
>"I'm sorry " she heard him.<p>

"Its ok" she said but kept moving towards the door. He said something but when she didn't listen, he came to stand in front of her and block her way. "What is it now Tyler?" She asked with irritation but didn't show any emotion on her face.

"I...I just want to say sorry for yesterday. I shouldn't have said that. I was just angry and didn't think...you know." He said hesitantly.

"Its ok Tyler it really doesn't matters. I can understand if we can't tolerate each other,there's no need to be friends you know, friendship is some which can't be forced. We are free to chose our friends." with this she left the class.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriella was searching some books for her physics project in the liberary with Ried whome everyone was looking with a shoke.

"Gabriella can't we just do it somewhere else, this place doesn't suit my personality." Ried whispered. She turned arround to saw the expression in everyone's eyes she gigled.

"Wow I didn't realise they had never seen an elephant in liberary. And no matter what, you have to cmplete it. We have to submit it tommorow." She said while sitting on a chair.

"Hey guys I thought you would have completed the assignment by now." Tyler said to Ried as sit on the chair right in front of her. At first Gabriella thought he was chasing her but when she look around she find that there was no empty chair except the one at her left as Ried was on her right side.

"No, but I bet you would have." Ried said.

"No, why do you think I came here. My partner is lady Ried."

"Hey Tyler I hope I'm not late."Gabriella heared a girl's seductive voice as she came to sit on the only empty chair on her left. She wore a too short skirt for her height which was about 5'8, she had back length golden blond hair and unnatural blue eyes which shows that they were lenses.

"No its right time I think we should start." Tyler said and start writing.

"Tyler won't you introduce me to your friends?" She asked while putting her hand on his to make him stop writting and give her attantion.

"Oh she's Veronika. Veronika he's Ried I think you know him." She nodded while Ried and her smirk at each other, which meant she was one of Ried's one night stand. "And she's Gabriella." He introduced.

"You're the new girl about whome the rumers spread, which end up in a quite a big wwf." She asked, Gabriella can see Tyler holding the pen so tight that his Knuckles became white.  
>"Can we just start working." Tyler and Gabriella said at the same time, and for the first time there eyes mate, and they both look away immediately.<p>

For about one hour they did there work while gabriella couldn't help but noticed that Veronica kept talking to Tyler or putting hand on his upper arm, again and again ask him to give her pen, pencil or something just to make contact, at first Tyler just noded or give her a little smile but when she did it continuously he became irritated sometimes but didn't say anything. _Why he has to be such a gentleman._ gabriella had copleted her work glance last time towards tyler and saw Tyler turn to give veronika pencil but she didn't took it but grab his hand, he look at her with confusion. She lean forward to...

"Enough! I think we are here to study and if you have something better to do you can go somewhere else." Gabriella hissed in anger at Veronika who was looking at her with shock.

"What does it matters to you its not like we are disturbing you."

"Oh really how could anyone study when there's going on a free show? " she said while collecting her books, she thought Tyler would say something in his defence but when he didn't say anything she look at him with angry interrogative look in her eyes, but he gave her a smirk, which shocked her, she didn't understand, so just turn around and said to Ried.  
>"Hey the day after tommorow is my birthday and you're invited. I don't want any excuse you ARE comming." With this she left the liberary.<p>

"""""""""""""""""Tyler"""""""""""""""""" 

Tyler was tired of thinking about his personal life problems he just want to refresh his mind. So went to liberary to complete the assignment. It was first time that he had to coplete at last moment becaust Veronika Gilbert was Lady Ried, well she was one of Ried's one nightstand, whenever they start their work she kept harassing him. Its not like he was gay but that kind of girls wasn't his cup of tea. He like girls who are smart, intelligent, dignified, he prefers a little shy just like Gabriella..._What I'm thinking._

A sweet gigling voice got his attention. He saw Gabriella and Ried sitting together and laughing on some jock. He thought of leaving them alone, couse it was what he wanted at first but decided the different because he had just promised himself to live as he wanted.

He move over there to sit just infront of her. She can't get away from him that easily. After all he was one of the sons of Ipswich.  
>Tyler actually loth working with Veronika but when he saw that Gabriella kept glancing towards them whenever Veronika tried get closer to him if it was possible, he thought its going to be interesting. So when Veronika grab his hand he act innocently while he knew her intentions very well then he got the reaction that was waiting for.<p>

"Enough! We are here to study, if you have something better to do you can go somewhere else."Gabriella hissed at Veronka.

"What does it matters to you? its not like we are disturbing you." Veronika said.

"How can anyone study when there's going on a free show?" She said in an angry voice while collecting her books Tyler thought how beautiful she looks when she's angry. Tyler came back from his thoughts when he saw her looking at him with question in her eyes. He couldn't help but smirk at her. On this he can say she got offended and turn away and invited Ried for her birthday. And left him he thought on purpose. But there was a smile on lips never left its place. Now he know she too felt something and this time he won't push her away.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know its not the best chapter but its a part of story so I had to write. THANKS FOR READING AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.


End file.
